EL CHICO NUEVO
by TOXO KAI BELOS
Summary: Un nuevo alumno ha llegado a la escuela Furinkan, pero a diferencia de los demás alumnos...él decide que Akane será su novia. Ranma tendrá que demostrarle a Akane un poco de lo que siente, pero... ¿Ranma luchará para vencer su timidez o dejará que el chico nuevo aparte a Akane de su lado? Eso lo descubrirán en la historia...
1. Chapter 1

_**El Chico Nuevo**_

por Tóxo Kai Bélos

_Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, se encuentran basados en la creación de la maravillosa serie Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi._

CAPÍTULO 1

Todo se encontraba tranquilo en la escuela Furinkan, ya era la hora de la salida y varios alumnos estaban realizando alguna actividad o simplemente observando el partido de fútbol soccer. En una de las orillas de la cancha se encontraba Akane, cuidando las cosas de Ranma, quien jugaba muy divertido en la cancha.

-¡Akane!- se escuchó el gritó de Yuka al aproximarse a la peli-azul.

-Hola Yuka, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó levantándose del pasto.

\- ¿Ya te enteraste que hay un nuevo alumno en la escuela? – dijo Yuka emocionándose más allá de Akane.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Acaba de entrar hoy a la escuela y probablemente en nuestro salón-

-Ah... y...¿Quién es?-

-Es él- dijo señalando a un joven que se encontraba junto a la reja mirando directamente a donde ellas estaban.

-¿Ese chico?- dijo Akane sonrojándose ya que el muchacho las observaba abiertamente.

-Parece que le gustas Akane- dijo Sayuri apareciendo de repente.

-Claro que no- su rostro se puso aún más rojo mientras apartaba la vista del chico y miraba a sus amigas.

-Oh cielos, viene para acá- Yuka se emocionó y engancho su brazo al de Akane. Las tres giraron justo a tiempo cuando el chico estaba delante de ellas.

-¡Hola, soy Kentaro Maison!- dijo el chico mirando a Akane. Las tres chicas se sonrojaron, provocando que los chicos que estaban más cercanos a ellas comenzaran a susurrar. Al haber tanto alboroto, algunos chicos que jugaban soccer miraron hacia esa dirección, pidiéndole a Ranma que volteara a ver a Akane.

-Un gusto conocerte Kentaro... – Yuka sonrió.

-Nosotras ya nos íbamos, ¡Nos vemos Akane!- dijo Sayuri, mientras se alejaban.

-Sayuri, Yuka...- dijo Akane mientras veía que se alejaban corriendo, el joven sonrió y la miro contento.

-Soy nuevo en Nerima y acabo de inscribirme en la escuela, muchos me han hablado de ti- Akane suspiro y sonrió.

-Bienvenido a Furinkan, soy Akane, Akane Tendo- dijo dándole la mano, Kentaro la tomó y beso sus nudillos, generando un mayor alboroto entre todo el género masculino que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Te gustaría comer un helado conmigo?- Akane, lo miro sorprendida, retirando la mano la oculto en su espalda.

-No puedo, lo siento... estoy esperando a alguien-

-Oh... siendo sincero, me gustaría que alguien me enseñara Nerima, ya que soy nuevo en este lugar y como probablemente viva un tiempo aquí, esperaba pasear con alguien que conociera lugares interesantes y como todos hablan de tus aventuras... esperaba que fueras mi guía-

-Me gustaría poder acompañarte, pero no puedo... como verás yo tengo responsabilidades en casa y además ya estoy comprometida con...-

-Por favor Akane, no importa si solo me acompañas a comer un helado, con eso me bastaría-

-Es que... yo…-

Ranma al ver sola a Akane con el chico, le dio mala espina, apartándose del juego y despidiéndose de sus amigos, corrió hacia ella.

-¡Akane!- grito el joven, acercándose.

-Ranma- dijo ella sonriendo al chico de la trenza –Quiero presentarte a Kentaro Ma…-

-Hola- dijo el chico el aludido saludándolo -Akane, vamos a casa- dijo Ranma tomando sus mochilas y la mano de la chica.

-¡Nos veremos mañana Akane!- gritó Kentaro, mientras Akane corría junto a Ranma saliendo de la escuela con dirección al Dojo.

A las dos cuadras antes de llegar al Dojo, Ranma se dio cuenta de que todavía la tenía sujeta de la mano.

-Perdona- dijo soltándola. Akane se detuvo y lo miró extrañada.

-No tenías por qué ser tan grosero, ¿por qué me jalaste así desde la escuela?-

-Porque tengo hambre, anda lleguemos ya a la casa- Akane frunció el ceño y caminaron juntos lo que restaba de camino.

Estaba toda la familia reunida comiendo con tranquilidad, pero los alertó el sonido del teléfono. Kasumi se levantó y caminó hasta el aparato.

-Si… espera un momento- Kasumi dejó el teléfono y caminó a la mesa –Akane, es para ti…- dijo sentándose, la aludida se sorprendió y levantándose con cuidado camino hasta el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- dijo la peli-azul.

-¿Quién era Kasumi?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Un chico llamado Kentaro- contestó Kasumi, provocando que Ranma rompiera sus palillos mientras lo acercaba a su boca.

-Oh… creo que alguien está celoso- dijo Nabiki desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No es verdad- dijo Ranma dejando su plato sobre la mesa.

-Claro que sí, te pusiste verde de celos- Ranma se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el techo.

-¿Por qué me encelaría de una chica tan poco atractiva?-

-¡Eres un tonto Ranma!- dijo Akane golpeándolo con una cuchara directamente en la cara y sentándose junto al chico.

-Y bien hija… ¿qué quería ese muchacho?- preguntó Soun Tendo.

-Solo quería saber si nos habían dejado tarea- contesto ella evitando mirar a todos en la mesa, aunque había alguien que la observaba atentamente mientas se sobaba el rostro.

-Bueno... pudo haber marcado en otro momento...- respondió Soun.

-Sigamos comiendo- dijo Genma Saotome restándole importancia al asunto. Todos continuaron comiendo, sin embargo, Ranma que continuaba mirando a su prometida con el ceño fruncido, sabía que ellas estaba ocultando algo más, pero lo que más le molestaba, era que... cualquier cosa que Kentaro le haya preguntado, ella no se lo contaría a él.

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo que publico :) Espero que les esté gustando la historia y que me puedan apoyar con comentarios constructivos. Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos y los leo pronto...


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

_Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, se encuentran basados en la creación de la maravillosa serie Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi._

A la mañana siguiente Ranma y Akane corrían hacia la escuela, como solían hacer cuando iban retrasados, sin embargo, ella se detuvo precipitadamente cuando vio en la entrada a Kentaro con un ramo de flores. Ranma también se detuvo al ver al chico, bajando de un brinco de la barda se colocó detrás de Akane cuando Kentaro se acercó a ella.

-Hola Akane- saludo Kentaro, mirando a la peli-azul.

-Kentaro…- dijo ella mirando entre el chico y las flores.

-Te traje flores- dijo mientras las acercaba hasta ella.

-Mira Akane, tienes un enamorado- le susurró Ranma al oído y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, cuando por dentro estaba molesto.

-Cállate Ranma- dijo Akane sonrojándose – Son muy bonitas Kentaro, gracias- el chico se las entregó.

-Esperaba que hoy si me acompañaras a comer un helado- Akane se sorprendió.

-Yo…no... tengo...-

-Anda Akane, ya te dio esas flores- dijo Ranma, tratando de hacerla enojar, lo cual funcionó.

-Cállate de una buena vez Ranma- ella pasó un poco de saliva y asintió –Si, está bien- Kentaro sonrió y le tendió la mano a Akane.

-Te acompaño al salón- ella negó con la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, algunos de los alumnos de Furinkan los observaban atentos y susurraban entre ellos.

-No es necesario, Ranma y yo nos dirigimos hacia allá-

-Ah, sí, lo había olvidado…- dijo mirando a Ranma descartando su presencia- Bien, yo también estoy en tu salón-

-¿De verdad? Entonces vamos juntos- tanto Kentaro como Akane caminaron hacia el salón.

Ranma iba detrás de ellos, tratando de ignorar los comentarios que hacían sus compañeros… _Si Ranma no se pone atento, tal vez Akane se vaya con el chico nuevo, Pobre Ranma, Akane ya no le hará caso ahora que ha conocido a Kentaro_ y_Ranma no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Kentaro, ya que el nuevo es muy apuesto_… Ranma se molestó por los comentarios que sus compañeros hacían, pero decidido a ignorarlos camino hasta el salón.

Al llegar vio que Kentaro había tomado la silla junto a Akane, es decir "su asiento" definitivamente, ese chico sería un nuevo problema.

Ranma caminó molesto a entrenar al Dojo, sin mucho tacto había rechazado las palabras de consuelo que Kasumi le había dado cuando Akane se fue con Kentaro después de comer.

_Esa torpe de Akane… como puede estar tardándose_ pensó al ver el reloj que estaba en la pared Y_ yo que me preocupo por ella… de seguro está disfrutando de su cita con Kentaro…_ acomodando su posición de combate, continúo su lucha con un contrincante invisible, _tal vez no debí decirle que aceptara ir a comer helado con ese tipo_ golpeo sin querer su puño en la pared, dejando un hoyo. Se detuvo de pronto al escuchar la puerta del Dojo abrirse, volteando esperanzado por ver a Akane, se encontró con la cara divertida de Nabiki.

-Hola Ranma- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres Nabiki?- contesto molesto.

-¿Yo? Nada, por el contrario mi querido ex -cuñado, sé que tu querrías saber a dónde estará yendo Akane con Kentaro y por qué tardan tanto…-

-Pues te equivocas… no me importa lo que ella haga- dijo volviendo a practicar sus patadas.

-Bien, entonces me voy… sacaré unas buenas fotografías de la pareja del momento, adiós Ranma…- dijo alejándose de la puerta, Ranma se detuvo.

-¡Nabiki, espera!- dijo al salir corriendo detrás de ella. Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y giró hacia él tratando de no sonreír.

-Esto te costará cuatro mil yenes- dijo estirando la mano.

-No te pagaré nada-

-Entonces, no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo girándose y dando un paso adelante.

-Bien, anótalo en mi cuenta…- la chica sonrió y saco una libreta para anotarlo -¿Dónde está Akane?-

-Escuché decir a Kentaro en la escuela que la llevaría a la heladería del centro, donde por casualidad, ustedes dos siempre van- dijo metiendo la libreta en su short, limpiando unas pelusas invisibles de su camisa dijo: – Yo que tú me apresuraría Ranma, también le escuche decir que se le declararía a Akane, además ella se fue muy bien arreglada, casi parecía como si hubiera estado esperando que la invitara a salir…- Ranma cerro sus manos en puños y salió corriendo.

-Oye Nabiki… por qué le dijiste eso a Ranma, ambas sabemos que Akane no es así- dijo Kasumi apareciendo de repente.

-Oye, tenía que empujarlo un poco, ¿no crees?... Además, fue mucho dinero rápido- Kasumi suspiró _Espero que Ranma no cometa alguna imprudencia_ pensó mientras miraba como el cielo se oscurecía con nubes de lluvia.

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les este gustando la historia... nos leemos pronto ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3 

_Los nombres y personajes no me pertenecen, están basados en la maravillosa serie Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi._

_._

Ranma corrió hasta el centro y se detuvo detrás de un poste de luz que se enfrentó a la heladería. Por suerte, Akane y Kentaro se habían sentado en la ventana, habían visto al chico de la trenza los observara.

" _¿Por qué Akane aún no lo perdió mandado al diablo?_ " pensó Ranma observándolos. El chico nuevo era alto (aunque no como él), tenía cabello castaño corto, complexión esbelta y tenía que ver más a fondo su rostro pero el chico se giró hacia otro lado impidiéndole verlo.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de una campaña de bicicleta, Shampoo entregaba sus pedidos a una cuadra de distancia cuando notó que Ranma estaba escondido detrás de un poste.

-Ni hao Ranma- dijo al estrellar su bicicleta en la cabeza del chico de la trenza.

-¡Shampoo! - gruño molesto jalándola hacia un rincón oscuro, evitando que la peli-azul los viera espiándola.

... 

-¿Akane? - pregunto Kentaro al ver como ella se levantaba y asomaba por la ventana.

-Perdona- dijo Akane sentándose de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo? -

-No, no es nada, creí que alguien estaba observándonos- sonrió, provocando que Kentaro riera, los dos continuaron comiendo su helado.

...

Mientras tanto Ranma le cubría la boca a Shampoo para mantenerla callada, una vez que se cercioró que Akane no podría verlos, soltó a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? ¿Por qué estabas escondido? - Ranma trago saliva y sonrió.

-¿Escondido? ... Aquí nadie estaba escondido- Champú bufó y miro a la heladería.

-Ah ... mira es Akane y esta con un chico muy atractivo- Ranma se preocupó de que la china se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace un momento.

-y ... ¿Qué haces aquí Shampoo? - cuestionando captando su atención.

-Termine de hacer unas entregas para mi abuelita- giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana -Cielos Ranma ... el color de los ojos del chico son idénticos a los tuyos- Ranma se sorprendió y miro el rostro del chico.

-Akane, muchas gracias por haber venido conmigo ... por un momento creí que yo no te agradaba- la chica se sonrojo.

-No es eso Kentaro, es solo que ... bueno ya te han contactado en la escuela que estoy comprometida con Ranma- el chico sonrió.

-Si, ya lo hicieron ... pero eso no significa mucho aún-

-¿Por qué lo dices? -

-Mira Akane, tengo entendido de que Saotome y tú son amigos, ¿no? -

-Pues si ... pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? -

-Significaría que ninguno de los dos esta de acuerdo con el compromiso- ella frunció el ceño.

-Lo que pase entre Ranma y yo no es asunto a nadie-

-Perdona Akane, no quería entrometerme- ella suspiro.

-No ... perdóname tú a mi, estoy un poco a la defensiva- ella sonrió. Kentaro se sonrojo.

-Te ves bonita cuando sonríes- Akane se petrifico, las palabras pronunciadas por Kentaro y el color de sus ojos le recordaron a Ranma.

... 

El sonido de un golpe al concreto asustó a Shampoo, quien miró hacia el chico de la trenza que tenía una cara de odio.

-¿A dónde vas Ranma? - dijo Shampoo cuando el chico cruzo la calle directo hacia el local -¡Ranma, espera! - gritó cuando una anciana echaba un poco de agua a la calle.

.

-¡Oye tu! - gritó una chica peli-roja muy enojada.

-Ranma- murmuro Akane, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Quién eres tu? - Solicitó que Kentaro levantándose y poniendo su brazo como protección para Akane, provocando que la mirada de la peli-roja se oscureciera.

-Yo soy su prometido- " _Ranma no de nuevo, no delante de todos"_ pensó Akane mientras todos los clientes del local susurraban.

-¿Saotome? - preguntó Kentaro mirando entre Akane y la chica peli-roja.

-¡No puede ser! Ranma ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - dijo molesta.

-No puedo permitir esto Akane ... tiene derecho a saber algo muy importante sobre ti-

-¿Qué le vas a decir Ranma? - contestó cruzándose de brazos. El chico de la trenza tomó un poco de aire y acercó peligrosamente a Kentaro, el chico tragó saliva esperando lo que fuera de la chica peli-roja le quisiera hacer.

-Lo que tengo que decirte es ...-

-¡Ranma! Aquí estas ...- dijo apareciendo Shampoo junto a Ukyo, Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse.

-No puedo ser cierto ... ¡Akane, mi amor ya estoy aquí! - gritó Kuno mientras corría hacia ella. Ranma de una patada lo derribó, dejándolo inconsciente a solo en un metro de distancia.

-Ranma, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que Akane saliera con otro chico? - Gritó Ryoga mientras se dirigía hacia la pelí-roja, pero cayó al suelo al tropezar con la cabeza de Kuno.

-Ranma ... ¿Qué haces? - Ukyo caminando hasta la peli-roja.

-Bueno, yo ...- dijo tartamudeando la peli-roja.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que aparecer? - dijo molesta la peli-azul.

-Akane ... ¿Quiénes son ellos? - le pregunta Kentaro preocupado al observar a todos.

-Son mis amigos o al menos eso creo ... perdona Kentaro, ya tengo que irme- Akane corrió hasta la salida.

-¡Akane, espera! - dijo la peli-roja corriendo tras ella.

-¡Ranma! - Gritaron tanto Ukyo como Shampoo corriendo tras él. Mousse mandó una cuerda deteniendo a las chicas antes de que llegaran a la salida.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Mousse? - preguntó la china mientras trataba de liberarse.

-Dejen a Saotome tranquilo, tiene asuntos que resolver- Kentaro se alejo de los chicos problemáticos y saliendo del local se fue a su casa.

... 

-¡Akane! - gritó Ranma intentando alcanzarla.

-Déjame en paz Ranma, no quiero verte- la peli-azul aceleró el paso.

-Que necia eres- dijo la peli-roja brincando hacia una ventana, donde había una jarra con agua caliente. Transformadose nuevamente en hombre Ranma pudo alcanzar fácilmente a Akane.

-Déjame, no me toques- dijo Akane mientras el chico la sostenía de los hombros.

\- No ... detente, tienes que escucharme-

-Bien ... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? -

-Lo siento- Ranma dio un paso atrás liberando sus brazos, Akane suspiró y puso sus manos en puños.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma ... Hace un rato estabas empujándome a salir con Kentaro y ahora apareces gritando a todos de que eres mi prometido? - Ranma se sonrojo - Explícamelo-

-Yo ... no sé por qué lo hice- Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Ranma ... ¿de verdad me consideras tu prometida o solo lo dices para que se alejen de mi? - el chico la miró a los ojos.

"_Es ahora o nunca Ranma ... debes decirle ... debo decirle que yo ..."_

_-_Akane ...- el chico avanzó hasta estar frente a frente.

-Ranma ...- los dos suspiraron. Tragando saliva, el chico comenzó su discurso:

-Desde que llegue con mi padre a Nerima y vi cómo peleabas contra todos los chicos de la escuela, tú me... no me desagradó tanto la idea de que tu fueras mi ... bueno, que tu ... ya sabes. ..-

-Ranma- murmuro la chica al ver que él dio un paso atrás.

-Luego decidimos ser solo amigos, pero yo ... creo que solo sigo arruinando todo- Akane sonrió con simpatía.

-No todo lo has arruinado tu ... yo también he tenido la culpa- los dos rieron y se sonrojaron.

-Me gusta que seas mi amiga Akane-

-Y a mi que tu seas mi amigo- el estruendo de un relámpago los asustó a ambos, lentamente comenzó a llover.

-Tal vez, lo mejor sea regresar a casa- dijo la peli-roja mirando a Akane.

-Si- Ranma le sujeto la mano a Akane, la chica sonrió y se abrazó a la peli-roja.

-Sujetate bien Akane- dijo Ranma antes de saltar al tejado y brincar en dirección al Dojo.

. 

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero aclarar sus dudas o sospechas conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos ... jejeje.

La verdad aún estoy pensando hacer sufrir un poquito más a Ranma por culpa de Kentaro (risa malvada de fondo) y en profundizar sobre los sentimientos que hay entre el trenzudo y Akane ... espero de corazón que les esté gustando la historia.

¡Saludos a mis lectores, les mando un abrazo a todos y nos leeremos pronto!

Atte: Tóxo Kai Bélos :)


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

_Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, se encuentran basados en la creación de la maravillosa serie Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi._

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban desayunando cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Kasumi se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada, todos se preguntaban quién sería, pero al escuchar la voz de un chico joven Ranma frunció el ceño y miró a su prometida.

-Akane, te busca un muchacho en la puerta- dijo Kasumi al entrar.

-¡Un muchacho!- dijeron los dos padres mirándose entre ellos, preocupados por el compromiso de sus hijos.

-Gracias Kasumi- se levantó de la mesa, pero antes de dar un paso Ranma la tomó de la mano.

-Voy contigo- la familia entera se sorprendió por la reacción del chico, incluyéndolo a él.

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta, donde se encontraba Kentaro esperando. Ranma continuó con el ceño fruncido, cuando se encontraron los tres.

-Buenos días Akane, hoy te ves muy bonita- dijo el chico vestido con el uniforma escolar.

-Gracias Kentaro, pero qué haces aquí… hoy no es día de escuela-

-Sí, ¿qué no tienes nada que hacer en tu casa?- Ranma comenzó a sobarse las costillas después del codazo que Akane le dio.

-Oh cielos, creí que era día de escuela- dijo Kentaro riendo apenado,

-Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera- Akane sonrió.

-Sí, claro- dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, ¡Adiós Akane!- dijo mientras corría alejándose y chocando contra un poste de luz.

-Pobre Kentaro, debió haberle dolido- dijo Akane mirándolo caminar con sus manos en la nariz.

-Él solo se lo buscó- los dos entraron a la casa y notaron a toda la familia esperándolos en el jardín.

-Ranma, Akane, hablemos- dijo el señor Tendo mirándolos a los dos chicos.

…

En el camino, un anciano muy cansado cargaba una mochila en la espalda, Kentaro que caminaba por la calle sobándose la frente y con tapones de papel en la nariz, no se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando por el mismo lado que el anciano hasta que los dos se tropezaron entre sí.

-Discúlpeme señor… ¿se encuentra usted bien?- dijo Kentaro preocupándose por el señor.

-Debes tener cuidado muchacho y fijarte por donde caminas- dijo sacudiéndose las ropas.

-Perdone-

-Oye chico, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- Kentaro rió apenado.

-Fue un accidente señor, no es nada-

-Me parece que te peleaste con alguien-

-Ah… no, no es eso, es solo que venía de ver a la chica que me gusta y tuve un pequeño accidente-

-¡Ah! Entonces eres un joven enamorado, creo que tengo algo por aquí para ti- dijo el anciano revisando su maleta.

-No, no se moleste señor… ya tengo que irme- dijo Kentaro alejándose sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¡Lo tengo hijo!- dijo sacando un sobre rojo de la mochila.

…

Akane y Ranma caminaban hacia la tienda para comprar lo que Kasumi les había encargado, después de la incómoda conversación que tuvieron con sus padres los dos estaban enojados por cómo habían reaccionado para defenderse de los comentarios que habían dicho.

-¡Akane, Ranma!- gritaron Sayuri y Yuka, ambas chicas estaban frente al parque.

-Hola amigas, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es sobre Kentaro, Akane lo vimos caminando hace un rato por el parque y no vas a creernos de lo que hemos visto- contestó Sayuri.

-¿Pues qué es lo que vieron?- a lo lejos se escucharon gritos de admiración, Ranma miró hacia un grupo que estaba rodeando a alguien.

-Vayamos a ver- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba con Akane a la multitud.

Dentro de la multitud se encontraba un muchacho sentado en el suelo, que usaba el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan, al escuchar los aplausos de la gente el chico se levantó y miró hacia la multitud, al encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Akane sonrió.

-Akane- el chico camino hacia ella. Akane que se sonrojó al verlo y dio un paso atrás, mientras Ranma se ponía en guardia.

-No te atrevas a acercarte- dijo retándolo con la mirada.

Kentaro tenía un parecido idéntico a Ranma, a excepción del cabello y su tono de piel (siendo el de éste un poco más oscuro). Dentro del sobre que le había dado el anciano al chico nuevo, se encontraban los polvos del amor, "_cuando te rocías un poco de los polvos en la cabeza, automáticamente hacía que te parecieras a la persona que tenía cautivado el corazón de quien te gustaba_". Esto, sin embargo, no lo sabía ni Ranma ni Akane.

-¿Kentaro?- preguntó Akane mirándolo atentamente. Ranma observó al chico nuevo y se enojó más, preguntándose "_¿Cómo es posible que tenga mi apariencia?_".

Chan, chan, chaaan...

Aquí otro capítulo de su fic consentido. Como verán ahora se empieza a complicar todo para Ranma y Akane... ¿Qué pasará más adelante? ya lo descubrirán en los siguientes capítulos.

Espero sus Reviews con mucha emoción. :D

Si eres nuevo lector quiero decirte que te doy la bienvenida y espero de corazón que disfrutes de la historia.

Hoy en México y en varios países del mundo termina un año más... estoy encantada de poder cumplir el último de mis propósitos del año 2019 y finalmente poner otra hoja en mi mano para escribir los nuevos...

¡Les mando un enorme abrazo a mis lectoras (es) y mis mejores deseos para todos en este 2020!

Soy Tóxo kai Bélos, ¡nos leeremos pronto! :)


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

_Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, se encuentran basados en la creación de la maravillosa serie Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi._

El anciano caminaba cargando su mochila a las afueras de Nerima, revisó su reloj y pensó "_para esta hora el muchacho ya debería estar usando los polvos del amor, espero que le funcionen, porque solo tendrá hasta la media noche… no recuerdo si le advertí de los efectos secundarios de usar los polvos… bueno, espero que el muchacho haya leído las instrucciones" _el anciano sonreía, mientras desaparecía a lo lejos.

…

Akane miraba al doble de Ranma, sabía que era Kentaro por el color de la piel y del cabello, pero no tenía idea del por qué los rasgos eran los mismos que tenía su prometido.

-Kentaro, ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?- el chico sonrió y dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Te gusta cómo me veo Akane?- la chica se sonrojo y miró hacia Ranma, quien tenía la mirada oscura y vibraba de coraje en su lugar.

-¿Por qué te pareces a mí?- preguntó el chico de la trenza, acercándose un poco más a Kentaro, el chico nuevo ignorándolo miró directamente a la peli-azul.

-Akane… hablemos un momento, por favor- el chico movió la mano lanzando una pequeña e imperceptible cantidad de _polvo del amor_ que Akane respiró de forma inesperada. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Akane le sujetó la mano a Kentaro, dejando a Ranma sorprendido.

-Haré lo que tu quieras Kentaro- dijo sonriendo. Ranma se quedó de piedra en su lugar.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo el chico nuevo y sujetando a Akane de la cintura saltó al techo de una casa, brincando de tejado en tejado se alejaron del parque, dejando atrás al chico de la trenza tan sorprendido que ni siquiera reaccionaba…

…

Kasumi esperaba sentada frente a la mesa a que Akane y Ranma llegaran con las cosas de la comida, había mandado a Nabiki para que fuera a investigar en dónde se habían metido los prometidos. El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, provocando que su angustia aumentara aún más, mientras tanto, los patriarcas de la casa miraban preocupados hacia el jardín, esperando noticias sobre sus hijos.

El sonido de la puerta alertó a los tres y caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada, vieron como Nabiki arrastraba a un Ranma convertido en estatua.

-¡Ranma, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!- preguntó Genma mirando preocupado a su hijo.

-¡Ranma, reacciona!- gritó Soun Tendo.

-Esperen, traeré un poco de agua- gritó Kasumi mientras corría a la cocina. Una cubetada de agua fría sobre Ranma hizo que se despertara de su estupor.

-¡Pero cómo se atreven!- gritó la peli-roja mirando a todos con molestia.

-Ranma, ¿dónde está Akane?- preguntó Kasumi.

-¿Akane?, ¿Aún no ha llegado a casa?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ranma… ¿dónde está mi hija?- preguntó Soun expandiendo su aura demoníaca sobre Ranma, provocándole escalofríos.

-Ese maldito de Kentaro la tiene, no hay ninguna otra explicación-

-¿Kentaro?- preguntó Nabiki sorprendida.

-Ese chico, no sé cómo pero él parecía una copia de mi-

-¿Se parecía a ti?- preguntó Kasumi.

-Si, después… no sé cómo, pero Akane se fue con él- respondió la peli-roja levantándose del suelo.

-Espera Ranma, no entiendo de que hablas- dijo Soun sujetando a la chica de los hombros y caminando todos hasta la mesa se sentaron para escuchar a Ranma.

-Akane y yo llegamos al centro, nos encontramos con dos de sus amigas y luego caminamos hacia una multitud… ahí estaba Kentaro, en realidad parecía una copia de mí, incluso tenía gran agilidad en sus movimientos- dijo recordando el cómo se había llevado a Akane sobre los tejados – Recuerdo, que antes de que se fuera, tenía algo en su bolsillo trasero, parecido a un sobre rojo- el maestro Happosai apareció por las escaleras y brincó hasta donde estaban todos.

-¿Dijiste que ese chico tenía un sobre rojo?-

-Pues sí- contestó Ranma transformándose en varón otra vez.

-Maestro, ¿sabe algo de esto?- pregunto Genma mirándolo atentamente.

-Tengo un vago recuerdo de ese tipo de sobre-

-Diga todo lo que sabe maestro- expresó Soun mientras lloraba a moco tendido.

-Está bien, ¡Ranma!… ¿ese chico era una copia idéntica de ti o solo tenía pequeños rasgos parecidos?- preguntó señalándolo.

-Bueno… solo tenía unos rasgos, no era exactamente como yo, aún tenía su color de cabello y de piel-

-Ya veo… entonces debió usar los _polvos del amor_\- todos en la sala se sorprendieron, dejando aún más preocupado a Ranma.

-¿Polvos del amor?- dijeron todos a coro.

-Así es… hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enamoró de una bella princesa, pero ella estaba enamorada de un gran guerrero… los dos estaban prontamente a casarse, pero el guerrero al ser llamado a la guerra tuvo que separarse de ella, prometiendo regresar… a los dos días el emperador fue a casa de la princesa, ella lo rechazó ya que había jurado esperar a su prometido. El emperador movido por la frustración y la ira en contra del guerreo fue en busca de un poderoso hechicero, quien le dio los _polvos del amor_… la historia cuenta que el emperador se roció un poco de polvos en la cabeza, obteniendo partes de la apariencia e incluso algunas habilidades del guerrero, porque se decía que así es como el guerrero había cautivado el corazón de la princesa… Así que una tarde fue a buscarla a su casa, la princesa al verlo vestido de forma extravagante y por otros rasgos propios del emperador, dudó de que fuera su prometido… el emperador, al notar lo poco afectuosa que era con él, le lanzó un poco de los polvos que él se había rociado, causando que la princesa entrara en una especie de hechizo. Si el emperador quería ganarse su corazón solo tenía hasta la media noche para lograr que la princesa lo besara… si obtenía ese beso regresaría a su forma física de siempre como emperador y se casaría con la princesa, pero si no lo lograba, su apariencia sería la de un mono, todo peludo y feo- Happosai rió y bebió un poco de agua. Todos en la sala lo miraron con frustración.

-¿Cómo termina la historia maestro?- preguntó Genma preocupado.

-¡Dígalo de una vez anciano!- gritó Ranma mientras lo sacudía. Dándole un golpe con su pipa Happosai logró zafarse de sus manos.

-No estoy muy seguro…- contestó exhalando humo por la boca. Ranma se molestó y caminó amenazadoramente hacia el anciano.

-Yo si recuerdo cómo termina la historia- dijo apareciendo de repente la abuela de Shampoo acompañada de su nieta, mientras observaba a Ranma ahorcar al viejo maestro.

-¿De verdad Abuela? ¡Qué alegría!- dijo Kasumi colocando más lugares junto a la mesa.

-Verán… esa princesa era mi tátara tátara abuela- tosió un poco atrayendo la atención de Ranma, el chico soltó al anciano y se sentó junto a Shampoo.

– ¿Qué estaba diciendo?... ¡Ah, sí!... Una vez que el emperador le lanzó los polvos a mi abuela, ella entró en un hechizo hipnótico, es decir, demostraba demasiada ternura hacia el emperador y hacía actividades de esposa como cocinar, planchar, lavar la ropa… el emperador estaba encantado de que la princesa accediera a todo lo que él deseaba que hiciera y olvidando que debía besarla antes de la media noche se confió en que había logrado su objetivo. Pero no contaba con que el guerrero regresara antes de la guerra. Al presentarse en el palacio del emperador se encontró con su amada y a un hombre muy parecido a él.

Desafiando a su igual por su osadía, tanto el emperador como él decidieron realizar un duelo, los movimientos y la agilidad de los dos era del mismo nivel, mi abuela se encontraba confundida por lo que veía y preocupada por lo que ocurría decidió intervenir. Llamando la atención de los dos hombres decidió hacer algo que nunca se habría atrevido a hacer…-

-¿Qué es lo que hizo abuelita?- preguntó Shampoo interesada por el relato.

-Ella se aventó al vacío, el emperador al ser un cobarde (ya saben, por haber elegido la salida fácil para tenerla a su lado) se quedó petrificado de ver lo que hizo mi abuela, sin embargo, el guerrero fue detrás de su amada y logró salvarla-

-Pero… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo el guerrero?- preguntó Ranma levantándose de su lugar, Shampoo hizo que se volviera a sentar.

-Mi abuela estaba hechizada por los polvos del amor, por si no fuera obvio, el amor se demuestra a través de actos de amor, ella confió en el amor que su guerrero le tenía, él al entregarse completamente por ella logró romper el hechizo, haciendo que volviera en sí y pudieran salvarse al caer al suelo-

-¿Qué le pasó al emperador?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Se dice que su apariencia de mono lo hizo avergonzarse de sí mismo, así que se alejó de esas tierras y nunca lo volvieron a ver- La abuela suspiró y miró el reloj.

-Prometido, si quieres salvar a Akane de ese hechizo debes darte prisa, falta una hora para la media noche-

-¿Qué?- Ranma miró el reloj y se levantó nuevamente de su asiento.

-¡No! ¡Ranma, debes quedarte con Shampoo!- dijo la china sujetándose de su cuello.

-¡Suéltame Shampoo!-

-¡Ranma!- grito la china desde la puerta de los Tendo, viendo alejarse al chico de la trenza.

-Buena suerte prometido, la necesitaras- dijo la abuela viéndolo partir en busca de la chica.

"_No dejare que se salga con la suya, Akane es… ella es mi prometida, no te preocupes Akane ya voy por ti… ¡AKANE!" _pensó Ranma mientras se dirigía a la residencia Maison justo en las afueras de Nerima.

Tan tan taaaan...

¡Qué emoción, ya se acerca la hora de la verdad!

Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que lo hayan pasado con su familia y amigos.

Deseo de corazón que les esté gustando la historia... Les tengo una sorpresa para inicio de año, ( imaginen el sonido del redoble de tambores, por favor)...comenzaré a subir a mi cuenta otra historia en la que estoy trabajando, pero planeo subirla cuando tenga el último capítulo de _El chico nuevo en la cuenta :D_

¡Les mando un saludo muy especial a mis lectoras **_paulayjoaqui_**, _**Guest Vero **_y **_Haruri Saotome_**_, sin sus comentarios no sé qué hubiera sido de mi y mi motivación._

¡Les mando un enorme abrazo de oso polar a todos!

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos y ¡Nos leeremos pronto! :)


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, se encuentran basados en la creación de la maravillosa serie Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi._

_._

La casa de la familia Maison estaba vacía, a excepción de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el baño.

-Te lo dije Kentaro, aún no he aprendido a cocinar bien- dijo una afligida Akane.

-Pero si todo estaba delicioso- dijo el chico antes de vomitar nuevamente en el escusado.

-No debí dejar que lo comieras- comentó la chica sobando un poco la espalda del chico.

El joven tiró de la cadena del baño y se sentó en el escusado enfrentando a la chica peli-azul y sobando un poco su estómago.

-Todo está bien Akane, ya estoy mejor- la chica sonrió y acercó su mano para acariciar el cabello castaño del chico.

-Lo mejor será que te traiga un poco de agua…-

-No, déjalo- el chico se levantó y comenzó a lavarse los dientes. Akane que lo observaba con ternura se sentó en la bañera, Kentaro al notar la mirada de la chica sobre él se sonrojó. "_Akane… solamente necesito que me des un beso y podremos estar juntos para siempre_" pensó el chico enjuagando su boca con un poco de agua.

…

Ranma se detuvo de pronto, no sabía hacia dónde debía dirigirse una vez que llegó a las afueras de Nerima, encontrando a una anciana regando su jardín se aproximó a ella.

-Buenas noches abuela, ¿sabe cuál es la residencia de los Maison?- la anciana le sonrió.

-Es en aquella dirección, una casa azul de tres pisos…- dijo señalando a la derecha -Tú debes ser amigo del hijo de los Maison, aunque te pareces mucho a ese joven- dijo la anciana reflexionando, Ranma frunció el ceño y agradeciéndole a la anciana corrió hacia la casa.

…

La habitación era pequeña, tenía una cama ubicada debajo de una ventana, un escritorio, un tapete verde que cubría todo el piso y un mueble pequeño que servía como closet colocado cerca de la puerta. Kentaro se recostó en su cama, Akane dejó el vaso de agua (que el chico se había servido) sobre el escritorio y se sentó junto a él.

-Akane… te ves muy bonita bajo la luz de la luna- dijo Kentaro mirándola sin vacilación.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que no- dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia el reloj que se encontraba en el escritorio (11:45 pm) –Además, casi te mato con la comida toxica que te prepare-

-Ya te dije que la comida estaba deliciosa, debió ser por otra cosa que comí-

-Eres muy lindo conmigo Kentaro- murmuró Akane mirando por la ventana.

-Oye, todo está bien- dijo sujetando una de sus manos, Akane lo miró con un poco de nervios.

-No sé por qué cuando te miro, me recuerdas a alguien más- dijo ella observando el rostro del chico.

-Entiendo que mi aspecto es parecido al de Saotome…- el chico se sentó en la cama –Akane... yo nunca te lastimaría como él lo hace, yo te quiero tal cual eres… Ahora que has estado conmigo durante el día, sabes cómo soy en realidad… ¿crees… crees que puedas darme una oportunidad para estar contigo?-

-Kentaro…-murmuró la pelli-azul sorprendida.

-Una vez que el efecto termine, necesito saber si te quedarías conmigo-

-Siempre estaré contigo Kentaro- el chico sonrió.

-¿Puedo besarte Akane?- la chica se sonrojó y asintió. El chico tomó su mejilla y comenzó a acercarse lentamente…

-¡AKANE, NO LO BESES!- gritó Ranma al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó la peli-azul girando sorprendida y mirando al joven de la trenza.

-Saotome…- murmuro Kentaro, levantándose de la cama con rapidez.

…

Shampoo y su abuela se encontraban en su restaurante, había logrado convencer a su nieta de dejar ir solo a Ranma por Akane, pues no le preocupaba en lo absoluto lo que pasara, conocía bien al prometido para hacerlo.

-Abuelita, ¿crees que mi prometido pueda liberar a Akane del hechizo?- la abuela liberando humo de la boca miró hacia el reloj (11:48 pm).

-No lo dudes Shampoo-

-Pero… si él la salva, ¿qué pasará conmigo?- la abuela suspiró y miró a su nieta.

-No te preocupes Shampoo, ambas sabemos cómo es el prometido… no hay nada que temer- la anciana rió y se alejó hacia la cocina, dejando a Shampoo sentada en una silla.

"_Ranma la quiere, aunque no pueda decírselo… aun así espero que pueda rescatarla, nadie merece quedarse junto a una persona que no ama con todo su corazón_" pensó la chica mirando hacia el pato que llevaba un cerro de platos sobre su cabeza y tropezaba con sus lentes cuando entraba en la cocina, rompiendo todos los trastes con su caída.

…

-¿Ranma?- preguntó la chica caminando hacia él. El chico de la trenza la miró y suavizó la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó tratando de alcanzar su rostro con una mano, la chica sonrió.

-Si, hemos estado bien, Kentaro y yo hemos estado juntos todo el día- respondió haciendo que él se detuviera antes de tocarla.

-Akane, estas hechizada, pero no te preocupes… ¡yo lo romperé!- tomó a la chica de la cintura y salió de la habitación corriendo.

-¡AKANE!- gritó Kentaro corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Suéltame!... ¡KENTARO, ayúdame!- respondió la chica, gritando por el miedo a separase del chico. Ranma se molestó por lo que la chica había dicho.

Deteniéndose en el jardín de la casa, se giró para encarar a Kentaro. Akane, molesta por cómo la sostenía lo golpeó en las costillas, provocando que Ranma la soltara y pudiera correr hacia la casa, quedándose a la mitad de distancia de los dos chicos.

-¡No te acerques!- gritó Ranma cuando Kentaro intentó caminar hacia Akane.

-Bien, ya es hora para que resolvamos este asunto- dijo el chico nuevo mirando a Ranma y sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡Te arrancaré esa sonrisa a golpes!- dijo Ranma, viendo su rostro reflejado en el otro chico "_yo no me veo así cuando sonrió" _pensó con rabia.

Es entonces cuando comenzó la pelea, Ranma lanzaba golpes que Kentaro esquivaba con facilidad, tal y como lo haría el chico de la trenza. Kentaro se preparó y le regresó los golpes, provocando que Ranma los esquivara hasta llegar al techo de la casa Maison. Akane que observaba todo con miedo y confusión por elegir a cuál de los dos debería apoyar decidió intervenir, subiendo por una escalera de metal llegó hasta el tejado, donde estaban los dos chicos peleándose.

-Deténganse… Ranma, Kentaro, por favor- la chica colocó sus pies sobre una teja y trató de acercarse.

Los dos chicos continuaban su lucha, sin poner atención a la chica, los golpes que Ranma intentaba dar, el otro chico los esquivaba y cuando el otro chico nuevo lanzaba patadas, Ranma los esquivaba, ya que los movimientos eran iguales a los que él daba.

-Kentaro por favor, detente- murmuró Akane al dar otro paso. El chico nuevo logró derribar a Ranma y de un brinco llegó junto a Akane. Ranma se levantó y giró su cuerpo hacia los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, no ves que estas poniéndote en peligro?- contesto el chico nuevo.

-Dejen de pelear, por favor- contestó la chica liberando una lágrima, Ranma tragó saliva al verla.

-Akane…- murmuro el chico de la trenza, capturando su atención. La peli-azul lo miro y caminó hacia él dejando a Kentaro atrás.

-Ranma…- dio un paso más, pero la teja que pisó cedió con su peso, haciendo que la chica resbalara del techo.

-¡AKANE!- gritaron ambos chicos.

-¡RANMA!- respondió la chica mientras caía.

Kentaro la miraba estático en su lugar. El sonido del reloj de Nerima iniciando las doce campanadas, alertó al chico nuevo de que el tiempo estaba acabando.

...

Muajajajaja, soy mala, muy mala...

Como podrán notar el Fanfic está a punto de terminar... si han llegado hasta este punto conmigo les agradezco de todo corazón, espero que la historia les esté gustando a todos, la verdad las horas que me he pasado escribiéndola han sido de las más importantes que he tenido, ya que lo hago con mayor dedicación y esmero para que ustedes la disfruten.

Muchas gracias a mis seguidor s... sin ustedes seguiría siendo simplemente una chica que escribe historias, sin que nadie las lea.

¡Les mando un abrazo de oso pardo a todos!

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos, ¡nos leeremos pronto! :)


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Gracias a todos por llegar conmigo hasta este punto, les mando un enorme abrazo a todos... ¡disfruten la lectura! :)

_Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, se encuentran basados en la creación de la maravillosa serie Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi. _

-¡RANMA!- gritó Akane mientras caía del tejado.

-¡AKANE!- gritó el de la trenza mientras se aventaba del techo, sujetando su mano la jaló para un abrazo.

El sonido de las campanas del reloj de Nerima marcaba las doce, Ranma se sostenía de una rama de cerezo con su mano izquierda y detenía a Akane con la derecha, la chica tenía ambos brazos sujetados al cuello del chico. Mirándose directamente a los ojos suspiraron con alivio.

-¿Estas bien Akane?- murmuro Ranma colocando su frente en la de la chica.

-Todo bien Ranma- la mirada que tenían los dos era brillante, resplandecía por el efecto de la luz de la luna que daba en su dirección.

-¿No peso demasiado?- preguntó la chica al escuchar la penúltima campanada. Ranma sonrió.

-Nunca has sido demasiado pesada- los dos chicos se sonrojaron y rieron avergonzados.

-Gracias por venir por mí- dijo alejando un cabello de la cara de Ranma.

-Siempre iré tras de ti- dijo el chico, escuchando a lo lejos la última campanada.

El sonido de un grito de susto los hizo mirar hacia el techo de la casa, podían ver a Kentaro que comenzaba a cambiar de apariencia, saliéndole pelos por todos los lugares visibles. Ranma liberó su mano de sujetar la rama y cayó con cuidado al suelo, siempre sujetando firmemente la cintura de su prometida.

Akane se sintió mareada y se agarró más fuerte de la camisa de su prometido (ya que los efectos del hechizo desaparecían poco a poco). Kentaro se arrodillo en una teja y comenzó a llorar mientras tocaba su rostro y miraba sus manos, después de un tiempo el chico nuevo se levantó y bajo por las escaleras de metal, abajo lo esperaban los dos prometidos mirándolo enojados.

-¿Por qué utilizaste los polvos del amor?- le preguntó Ranma viéndolo con odio, Akane miró a su prometido confundida.

-¿Polvos del amor?- murmuro la chica.

-Solo quería conquistar a Akane, nunca pensé que me convertiría en esto- respondió Kentaro mirando sus manos avergonzado.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- preguntó el de la trenza.

-Un anciano con cara de chango se me acercó y me habló de los polvos... después me dio el sobre y el resto ya lo saben, fui un bobo al creer que funcionaría-

-¡¿No sabes que para conquistar el corazón de una chica debes hacerlo siendo tú mismo?!- le gritó enojada Akane.

-Lo siento mucho… comprenderé si ya no quieren saber más de mi-

-No creo que lo hayas comprendido bien- dijo Ranma tronando sus dedos y mirándolo molesto.

-No Ranma, no vale la pena, vayamos a casa- dijo la chica cansada y caminando hacia la entrada de la propiedad Maison.

-Más te vale que no te acerques a nosotros, en especial a mi prometida- amenazó Ranma antes de correr para alcanzar a Akane.

…

Ranma detuvo a Akane justo a una cuadra de llegar al Dojo Tendo, ella miró el rostro sonriente del joven.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la peli-azul molesta.

-No, nada… es solo que…- Akane levantó una ceja y lo encaró.

\- ¡Dilo de una vez Ranma!- el de la trenza dio un paso atrás sonriendo.

-Yo te gusto, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico jugando con sus dedos y un poco ruborizado. Akane al igual que su prometido se sonrojó.

-No sé a qué te refieres- se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el Dojo. Ranma, que la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara la alcanzó y tomó su mano.

-Gracias- dijo el chico deteniéndola antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- contestó un poco brusca al ser sorprendida por la suavidad con que sostenía su mano su prometido.

-No cualquiera querría estar con un fenómeno como yo- Akane sonrío con ternura.

-Cualquiera estaría feliz de estar con alguien como tú, aunque…-

-¿Aunque qué?-

-Bueno… tú sabes, sigues siendo un bobo- dijo sacando su lengua y dando pasos por el jardín, Ranma la siguió sonriendo.

-Me las vas a pagar, marimacho-

-Solo si me alcanzas, afeminado- respondió la chica.

Los dos prometidos entraron corriendo y riendo a la casa, pero se detuvieron de pronto y se alarmaron que hubiera letreros de matrimonio, globos y demás cosas en las paredes.

-Pero qué diablos…- expresó Ranma, desde la cocina aparecieron Kasumi, Nabiki, Happosai, el señor Tendo y un panda gigante (los últimos dos mirándolos con lágrimas corriendo por sus rostros).

-Ranma, Akane… que alegría que han llegado, ya tenemos todo listo para la ceremonia- dijo el señor Tendo limpiando su cara con la manga de su traje ceremonial.

-¿Quién dijo que quería casarme?- pregunto una enojada Akane.

-¿Por qué siguen haciendo sus locuras?- dijo molesto Ranma.

El panda mostró un letrero que decía "No te preocupes hijo, todos sabemos que amas a Akane". Ranma al leer el letrero se puso rojo y nervioso contestó:

-Nunca me casaré con una mujer poco femenina-

-¡Ranma eres un tonto!- dijo la peli-azul antes de golpear al chico con una mesa.

-¿Eso significa que no habrá boda?- preguntó Kasumi al ver a Ranma noqueado y aplastado con una mesa, además de que Akane desaparecía al subir por las escaleras.

-Creo que aún no Kasumi, tendremos que guardar todo otra vez- dijo Nabiki, viendo a los dos patriarcas tratando de despertar a Ranma de su golpe y a Happosai que bebía una botella de Sake y aventaba confeti por toda la estancia.

…

Los alumnos de la escuela Furinkan murmuraban en grupos sobre la más reciente noticia. Akane y Ranma caminaban juntos hacia la entrada. Una vez al llegar al patio, los amigos de ambos chicos los jalaron para contarles el rumor que habían escuchado.

-Akane, ¿te enteraste de lo que le pasó a Kentaro?- preguntó Yuka. Akane recordaba perfectamente lo que le había pasado aquella noche, pero fingió no saber.

-No tengo idea, ¿qué paso?-

-Volvió a mudarse, pero… algunos chicos lo vieron antes de que se fuera de Nerima y…-

\- ¡Dicen que estaba horrible y parecía un mono!- dijo el amigo de Ranma interrumpiendo a su otra amigo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron los prometidos al mismo tiempo.

-Si- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Akane buscó a su prometido con la mirada, encontrándolo solo a unos metros de distancia junto a sus amigos, cruzándose sus miradas se sonrieron.

-¿Akane, nos estas escuchando?- preguntaron las chicas a coro.

-Siempre las escucho- respondió Akane alejándose de ellas y caminando hasta su prometido, quien la encontró a la mitad del camino.

-¿Nos vamos a clases?- preguntó la chica.

-Iremos juntos- respondió Ranma y sosteniendo la mano de su prometida con el rostro totalmente rojo, los dos caminaron hacia el edificio de la escuela.

El anciano seguía su recorrido por Japón cargando con mucho esfuerzo su mochila en la espalda, a lo lejos observó a un chico con una pañoleta amarilla en la cabeza, parecía que se encontraba perdido.

-Hola muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Ryoga Hibiki, señor-

-¿A dónde te diriges?-

-Estaba buscando el camino para regresar a Nerima, pero creo que me he perdido-

"Q_ué muchacho tan despistado, mejor lo ayudo" _pensó al anciano mirando sonriente a Ryoga.

-¿Es urgente hijo?-

-Sí, voy en busca del amor de mi vida- respondió sonriente, mientras recordaba el rostro de Akane.

-Mírate, de seguro esa jovencita también te corresponde-

-No señor, ella no sabe lo que siento- el anciano sonrió con malicia.

-Oye muchacho, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los _polvos del amor_?-

**Fin**

Esperemos que Ryoga no acepte esos polvos del anciano XP, aunque de algo que siempre estaremos seguros por cómo nos dejó Rumiko la historia, es que Ranma terminará junto a Akane, a pesar de todos los líos a los que se enfrenten.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y lo prometido es deuda, comenzaré a subir la otra, debo aclarar que también será de Ranma ½ y que espero les guste.

Soy Tóxo Kai Bélos, ¡Nos leeremos pronto! :)


End file.
